Duel Academy: Spirit Caller
by BigReader16
Summary: When a new year begins for an American Duel Academy, trouble rears its ugly head. Follow Drake, Xavier, and other new students at the academy as they duel to protect the game they love, yet know very little of. The secret of the great Duel Spirits is revealed! Will be a series, possibly. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yes! Fan fiction number seven! And it's a Yu-Gi-Oh fic! My very first, so I hope you all like it. I will accept OCs if any are sent.

Drake: Reader does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. He only owns a few OCs.

Chapter One

"I can't believe I slept in! And on the day of registrations!"

The boy, Drake Johnson (age 16) ran through the streets of the city, on his way to the local duel stadium. He was Caucasian, with black hair and green eyes. Drake wore a pair of black rimmed glasses that kept sliding down his nose, and a black and white duel disk in the shape of a bat wing. A gray deck case hung from the belt loop of his black cargo pants, his red sneakers pounding the ground as he ran. A sleeveless black jacket hung from his body unzipped, a white t-shirt underneath.

"Of all the day's my alarms didn't go off, it just had to be today! Why does this always happen to me!?"

(Cue Intro)

Duels were going on all over the duel stadium as Drake ran in. A boy with white hair and yellow eyes, Xavier Eclipse (age 17) clapped, walking over to the other boy, the light bouncing off his dark skin.

"Well, that was a close call," Xavier said as Drake gasped for breath. "They haven't called your name yet for the duels."

Xavier was African-American, and was proud of it. He wore a green shirt and matching duel disk. A pair of blue jeans covered his legs partially, with several tears in them. A deck case, brown like his sneakers, was at his hip, empty as the deck was in the duel disk.

"At least I made it," Drake said, finally catching his breath. "So, did you do well?"

"The very first duel was my duel, and I beat the instructor with ease. No one can beat my Twilight Toy deck! Except you, of course." The two boys laughed at the statement when the intercom system turned on.

"Will Drake Johnson please head to the duel fields? Drake Johnson, head to the duel fields." The system shut off, and Drake smirked.

"I'm up. Wish me luck!"

"I don't think you need it." Xavier grinned and headed for the stands to watch the duel as Drake went down a flight of stairs to the fields. The field in the center was empty, except for a lone person.

The duelist, Obelisk Blue student Spencer Cairn (age 19), watch as Drake got himself ready. "I hope you're good, kid, because you're facing one of duel academy's best."

"I'm always ready for a challenge. The spirits of my deck are pumped as well, so I can tell that you're an amazing duelist." Both boys drew five cards after their duel disks shuffled the decks, and a holographic screen appeared, showing the life points of both duelists.

"It's time for the ascension of my dragons! I'll take the first move," Drake said, drawing another card. _I can win this very turn with this hand._ "I'll start off by summoning the Red Eyes Black Chick (ATK: 800 DEF: 500) in attack mode."

An orange egg took form in front of him and hatched, allowing the small dragon's head to pop out. The monster cooed, and every girl in the stadium went crazy over it. Xavier sweat dropped when a few guys started to hold the girls back.

"Next, my dragon is about to grow up. I tribute my chick to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon." The baby went through a massive growth spurt, turning into the vicious adult version, which glared at Spencer.

"So you got out a power house! You can't attack still. So I can still be safe."

"Not if I have at least three cards in my hand. And I have four. First, I play the spell Inferno Fire Blast. Time to burn." Red Eyes opened its jaws and sent a burst of flame at the Obelisk Blue duelist, lowering his life points to 1600 as he raised an arm to block the flames.

Drake: 4000

Spencer: 1600

"Are you done yet," Spencer growled, not noticing as his jacket caught on fire for a moment. The moment he saw the flames, he screamed and beat at them, leaving a burn hole in his coat. "Wait, are you a psychic duelist, kid?"

"No, though that would be fun. Now, you lose. I play Magical Stone Excavation, and by discarding a card, I can bring back Inferno Fire Blast, which I'll use right away."

"Oh crap!" The flames rushed forth once more, and Spencer covered his face as he waited for the heat. The burst stopped inches away, fading from existence.

Drake: 4000

Spencer: 0000

"Drake Johnson wins," the intercom system said as the holograms faded, and Drake shrugged.

"I was expecting the exam to be more of a challenge. Then again, no one can defeat my Dragons of Chaos deck." He turned and went back up the stairs, leaving a stunned silence in the stadium, as even those dueling other duels had watched the single turn victory.

Xavier stood and walked over to his friend, a smirk on his face. "Well, you just scarred these duelists for life. And that is going to have to be a new record for shortest duel ever. But, did you seriously have to let the duel spirit catch him on fire?"

"I didn't let it happen. It just did." Drake leaned against a wall and watched as the other duels resumed,checking for possible threats to his undefeated record.

A faint light moved out of his deck and to his shoulder, where it stayed and watched with him. Both Drake and the light, a duel spirit, noticed one duelist, a girl, with a spellcaster deck of sorts, crushing her opponent with ease.

"She could be a real challenge," Drake whispered to the light, which was visible only to him.

"I sense a great power in her, Drake," the light replied at a normal tone, as he was also the only one who could hear it. "She is like you. Be careful around her."

"Am I not always careful?"

Me: And that is the first chapter! And Drake is using one of my many decks, yes. Other duelists will as well.

Drake: Please, R&R. I really hope I don't sleep in for duel academy...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey, what's up everyone? I'm back with chapter two of Spirit Caller! Duel Academy, here we come!

Drake: Reader does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Only myself, Xavier, and a few other original characters. Others belong to you readers.

Chapter Two

Drake looked out the window of the plane as it descended towards the island that held the prestigious Delta Duel Academy. It was a massive structure, with the dorms being in smaller buildings, triangulating the school. He could easily see his own dorm, the Slifer Red, on the southern end, with a view of the Aloha state on the distant horizon.

"Are you Drake Johnson," a female voice asked, catching his attention. It was the girl from the registrations, the one who had used the spellcaster deck. "My name is Alicia Scotts (age 16)."

"Yeah, I'm Drake," he said, pushing up his glasses for the tenth time during the plane ride. He watched her as she smiled and sat in the seat next to him.

Alicia had brown hair and violet eyes that shimmered ever so slightly. She wore a red coat and skirt, with a white t-shirt, adorned with a floral design. She had a red and gold duel disk, which was in a design like the end of a cape or some other cloth. A pink deck case was hanging from her jacket, the same color as her shoes.

"I hope you don't mind if we sit here during the descent. I was getting bored, sitting with that Xavier boy." Drake changed his look to a glare, yet Alicia remained unfazed.

"Xavier happens to be a friend of mine. Never insult my friends unless you want to be crushed in a duel." The light floated from his deck once more, seemingly watching the girl, who simply smiled and apologized. The light flickered slightly in a desperate act to get Drake's attention.

"She is purposefully disturbing you. Ignore the girl and focus, Drake." The duel spirit returned to the deck, and the boy looked back out the window.

"Okay, students, buckle on down, we're about to land. I repeat, buckle down," the pilot said, turning on the red light that read what he had just said. Several clicking sounds echoed through the cabin, and Drake growled slightly when Alicia started talking again.

The plane jerked a little as it met with the ground, going down the strip of pavement on the shore. A screeching sounded from the tires as the brakes slowed the flying machine, and several of the new academy duelists covered their ears from the sound. After about fifteen seconds, the plane had stopped, and the door was opened, a mobile set of stairs waiting.

"You kids may now leave. Have a nice year at DA. And, don't get in too much trouble." A few of the younger DA students, all of the students being ten to nineteen, snickered as everyone grabbed their bags and unloaded.

"Hey, Drake, wait up!" Xavier ran over to his friend, his green and teal duel disk at ready. "Can you believe we're finally here? After so many years of waiting, too!"

"I know. You look good in blue." The two boys smirked, but were interrupted from their conversation as Alicia walked over, an innocent smile on her face, a girl that looked exactly like her, only with a scar over her right eye, at her side.

"Drake, Xavier, I wanted to introduce my sister," Alicia said, motioning to the girl. Besides the scar, the other girl was different in the fact that she had red highlights in her hair, and a yellow jacket and skirt combo with a black shirt. She had the same color deck case, and both of their duel disks matched.

"I- I'm Faith Scotts (age 16). I- It's nice t- to meet the two of you," she stuttered, obviously not sharing the confidence her twin had. She looked down nervously, her cheeks a shade of pink that was almost as bright as her deck case. Drake noticed that Xavier was grinning at Faith, his teeth blinding against his dark skin.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing," the African-American said, causing the nervous girl to blush more. Drake rolled his eyes, all the while Alicia stifled a laugh. Xavier had a bit of a problem, as he flirted with shy girls almost every day, either to get a date or to make a fool of the girl.

"Xavier, don't start with the flirting again. Seriously, it gets old," Drake said, pulling on the taller teen's ear.

"Hey, that hurts, Drake! I hate it when you do this! Stop it!" Drake ignored his friend's pleas and shouldered both of their bags, dragging the other teen away, and towards the main building where many people were already heading.

A trio of adults, a woman and two men, watched as students approached the main entrance of the school by the dozens. The woman, elderly with white hair in a bun and blue eyes, was crouched over a cane, silent as the two men spoke with one another.

"Chancellor Kinston, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet," one of the men, with blonde hair and blue eyes, asked.

"I'm fine, professor. I was just looking for a few students."

"You really believe the spirits have chosen from this group? You have expected it for many years, yet never have any signs shown. What makes you so certain?"

The chancellor fell silent, watching for anything that proved she was right. She caught sight of Drake, who was just walking towards the front of the group, and noticed a faint glow from his deck case. She smiled lightly, and motioned towards the boy with her head. The two professors noticed the glow as well, and were in a state of shock.

A caller had been found, just as the chancellor had said. Drake noticed the glow himself and touched the case, calming its contents. He looked around and took a mental note that he was among about a hundred students, mostly in yellow, with the occasional blue and rare red. A few students gave him looks of either fright or awe, while others just kept their distance.

"Welcome to the Delta Duel Academy," one of the professors, with gray hair and brown eyes, said through a megaphone. "I am professor Sel. You are among the best duelists, yet all of you have room to improve. That is why you are here." Sel handed the megaphone to the other man, who stepped forward as well.

"Professor Glade is my name, dueling is my game!" A few students burst into laughter at the joke, but settled down quickly. "You will all have the chance to win tournaments by the thousands if you make sure you do well here. I am very glad that I will be able to teach many of you."

Chancellor Kinston hobbled up between the men and took the conical object as well, taking her time with her speech. "I am the chancellor of this DA. I am looking forward to a good year for you young duelists. I must say, there is something special about this group. There is both potential and talent. Maybe even something more."

Drake felt that the last part was aimed at him for some reason, but pushed the idea out of his mind. _It's just my imagination,_ he thought, listening as Sel began to speak once more about the year's upcoming events and the duels that would take place to kick start the year.

"Now, I'd like two volunteers of each dorm," Sel called out. "One boy and one girl. That way, it will be three teams of two for a tag team duel!"

Only a few students took the chance to make their way to the front, duel disks set. Xavier was the Obelisk boy, and the girl was Gwendolyn Vixon (age 10). Gwendolyn was a Hawaiian native, with red hair and sea green eyes. She was about half of Xavier's height, but held herself with confidence.

For the Ra team, the boy was Axel Halsey (age 14), and the girl was Faith, surprisingly. Axel was a little taller than Faith, but was just as timid, if not more. He had white hair and eyes, and was an awfully pale Caucasian. His duel disk, though, was silvery, almost like it was made of mirrors.

Drake and Alicia had stepped forward for the Slifer dorm, both determined to win. "Stay out of my way," Drake said, cracking his knuckles.

"I have a better plan. You stay out of my way." The other four volunteers chuckled nervously, and all six drew a total of five cards each.

"That was easier than I thought," Sel said. "Okay, now to decide who goes first. Girls will be odd and boys will be even on this die. So, Slifer has 1 and 2, Ra is 3 and 4, and that leaves 5 and 6 to Obelisk. Now, let's duel!" The professor threw a die in the air and it crashed down as though it weighed a ton. The result is a 3! So, odds go first, and then evens in a cycle! Let's get this going!"

The audience cheered, and a massive hologram with three sets of life points took form. Everyone watched as Faith, shivering from the attention, reached to draw the first card.

Me: Sorry, but I'll have the duel next chapter. It might even take a few chapters! It's going to be one of the biggest duels!

Drake: Please review and tell us how you like the story so far. We hope to hear from you readers soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: It's time for the duel to kick off the new year at DA! I hope you guys and gals all like it!

Drake: Reader does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. He only owns the plot and his OCs. Thank you to those who have liked this story, or reviewed.

Chapter Three

Faith took a deep breath and shut her eyes as she drew. As soon as the card was out of the deck and with those in her hand, she opened her eyes. She studied the cards for a few seconds before taking one.

"I'll play a card face down, and summon my Beast King Barbaros (ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800 LV: 7) in attack mode!" The massive beast took form, roaring to the sky above. "I used his ability to summon him without tributes. The down side is that he loses attack points, so he only has 1900 attack. I'll end there."

Xavier glanced over to Gwendolyn, who drew a card, smirking. He could see the card, and was surprised by it. She went to play the card, and it worked perfectly.

"I'll summon my Black Luster Soldier (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 LV: 8) by using the Black Luster Ritual spell! I'll send a Gilford the Lightning (ATK: 2800 DEF: 1900 LV: 7) and a Sunlight Unicorn (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1400 LV: 4) to the graveyard from my hand to bring out my soldier!"

The knight materialized, nodding slightly to his duelist. Drake and Xavier, along with the chancellor and professors, noticed the movement. _It's a duel spirit,_ Xavier thought, having seen it happen with Drake before.

"I can't attack, so I'll play a card face down and that's all!"

"Took long enough." Alicia drew a card as well, and smiled lightly. "I'll summon my Mythical Beast Cerberus (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 LV: 4) in attack mode!" The two headed monster took physical form, waiting for an order much like a dog. "I'll end with a face down." Axel shivered, but when he drew, he grinned childishly.

"I'm going all out! I summon Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 LV: 5) in attack mode, and as a side kick, I summon my Machina Sniper (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300 LV: 4) in the same position! I'm ending with that." The two mechanical monsters constructed themselves upon being summoned, and stood at ready.

"I'm going to love bringing out the twilight! My move!" Xavier grabbed a card and checked his hand of six. A smug look spread across his face, and Drake knew what was happening. "I'm going to summon Moon Envoy (ATK: 1100 DEF: 1000 LV: 4)!" The lunar warrior floated just above the ground, his weapon ready to strike. "Next, I play Crash Bug Road! Now, I can summon a monster with the same level as a level 4 or lower on my field! So, I'm calling out my Wind-up Warrior (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1300 LV: 4)!"

The toy warrior smashed on the ground, which caused even one of the professors to jump in fright. Xavier snickered, and grabbed a card from his deck case. "Now, I overlay my two monsters! With the might of the legend, I'll become as strong as a king! Rise from your sheath, Heroic Champion Excalibur (ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Rank: 4)!" Both of his monsters turned into light, and a sword appeared between the now orbiting lights. A warrior took shape, holding the weapon, glaring at the other duelists. "I'll wait till my next turn to attack. Drake, you had better make a good move!"

Drake rolled his eyes as he drew, and grinned at the cards in his hands. One card glowed ever so slightly. "The perfect hand. I have this in the bag. I'll start by summoning Vice Dragon (ATK: 2000 DEF: 2400 LV: 5) with its ability, so now, it has half its regular attack and defense."

The dark violet dragon roared as it took to the battle field, ready to strike. "Next, I'm banishing my dragon to give rise to the Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400 LV: 10)! And with the metal dragon's ability, face the wrath of my mighty beasts!"

The orb of light shone bright, merging with one of the cards in Drake's hand. "It's been a long time since I was used." The Vice Dragon imploded, and in its place as it grew once more, a black dragon, made of dark reflective metal, roared, and a burst of light descended from the sky.

"It's a big one," Xavier said as the holy beast floated behind Drake before revealing itself as a white dragon with red eyes and a blue hole in its chest, which emitted a bright light. "I haven't seen that one get used in a while."

"Meet my Light Pulsar Dragon (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500 LV: 6), the key to my deck!"

"Thank you for the introduction," the dragon growled in a feminine voice, causing half the spectators to gawk and more to collapse from shock. "Sorry, my bad."

Xavier and Drake just grinned, as they were used to the situation, but the other four duelists backed away a little, disturbed by the dragon. "Drake, please get rid of that thing," Alicia said as Axel and Faith hugged each other in fright, shivering like they were in the snow. A vein popped, showing through the white and blue scales of the dragon.

"I am not a thing," the monster growled before looking back towards the field, ignoring anything else. Drake chuckled, and ended his turn.

Faith gulped, reaching for her deck, watching the talking dragon as she drew. She took a glance at the card, and she managed to calm down enough to make her move. "I'm going to summon Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 LV: 3) in attack mode. And to follow up, I'll summon Tune Warrior (ATK: 1600 DEF: 700 LV: 4) with my captain's ability."

The two warriors rose from the ground on either side of Barbaros, each ready to strike. Faith took a deep breath before continuing. "Next, I play a spell, Resonance Force. This will change the level of a monster on my field to the same level as another monster of the same type. So, I will raise the level of my captain to 4, matching that of Tune Warrior. And now, I overlay them to form the overlay network! The sun rise will be a new dawn and bring hope to my field. Come forth, Number 39: Utopia (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Rank: 4)!"

Utopia stood strong, watching the enemy. He did bow ever so slightly to Faith, revealing it to be yet another spirit. Light Pulsar Dragon scoffed when the teenage girl blushed, not knowing what she had done. Xavier was all hearts for her, being that she was able to use duel spirits. Faith shivered under his gaze.

"I-I'll play another spell, XYZ Material. This acts as another overlay unit for my Utopia, and I'll end with that." A third orb of light began to orbit the holy warrior as the turn moved on to Gwendolyn.

The ten-year-old pulled a card quickly, and smiled. "I'll summon my Regulus (ATK: 1700 DEF: 900 LV: 4)! And with him, I'll play my face down! Miracle Tube!"

"Hold on," Alicia said. "I'll play my trap, Tower of Babel. So, when your card activates, a spell counter is placed on it." A large stone tower grew, and a layer near the bottom began to glow as a tube took form.

"Who cares! I choose to have Drake take the damage!" Drake simply cleaned his glasses as a blast of pure energy blasted the ground in front of him.

Obelisk Blue- 4000 LP

Ra Yellow- 4000 LP

Slifer Red- 3000 LP

Gwendolyn ended her turn, and Alicia smiled innocently as she drew a card. One glance had a massive grin on her face. "I'm going to love this turn." Drake raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Alicia grabbed a few choice cards from her hand to use.

"This had better be a good move," Light Pulsar Dragon hissed.

"I'll start off my turn with a summon. I summon Skilled Dark Magician (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1300 LV: 4) in attack mode. Then, I play Magical Blast. For each spellcaster on my field, someone will take 800 points of damage. The damage will go to Obelisk team." Another layer of her tower glowed as an explosion occurred from where Xavier was standing. A ring of light also surrounded both of her monsters.

Obelisk Blue- 2400 LP

Ra Yellow- 4000 LP

Slifer Red- 3000 LP

"I'm not done yet. I'll play the spell, Magical Dimension. By tributing a spellcaster, I can summon a new one. I tribute Cerberus and bring out my special monster. From the depths of history, magicians have been known. But here is the one master of the many! To my side, Endymion, the Master Magician (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 LV: 8)!"

Cerberus exploded, and from the blinding light, a man in well decorated robes with a long staff strode forward. He smiled at Alicia, who smiled back, before watching his comrades. Light Pulsar Dragon rolled her eyes at the whole situation. "There are far too many spirits in this duel, Drake."

"I can see that." Drake looked to his partner as she readied herself, and noticed a third layer was glowing on the tower, while another ring was encircling the Skilled Dark Magician. _I see what she's doing. It's a rather interesting plan._

"Now, Endymion, if you so kindly listen, strike down the Cyber Dragon! And attack Regulus, Skilled Dark Magician!" The two monsters charged, and while the Skilled Dark Magician was able to destroy its target, Endymion was blocked.

"I'm sorry, Alicia, but I can't let you destroy that monster. Utopia, use your ability and save Cyber Dragon!" An orb of light entered the number, and a wall of golden metal blocked the Master Magician's way. "Our life points and monsters are safe."

Obelisk Blue- 1300 LP

Ra Yellow- 4000 LP

Slifer Red- 3000 LP

"Fine, I'll end," Alicia said, and the Obelisk duo scowled at her.

"Nice move, for a girl that would probably never go to a library," Drake said, causing his monster to hiss in a snicker.

Axel drew attention from everyone as he drew and summoned a monster face down ending his turn quickly. "He is one simple boy," Xavier said as he drew. He winked at Faith, who blushed immensely, and steam could be seen pouring from Utopia's helmet. "I'll bring out a monster! Let's go, Wind-up Knight (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500 LV: 4)! That's all I'm doin' this turn." The toy knight clanked out onto the field slowly, and Drake rolled his eyes at the very move.

"So simple. Why did I become friends with you in the first place?"

"So I could help get you a nice girlfriend!" Xavier grinned cheesily and his friend turned bright red, from both anger and embarrassment about the secret. He shook his head and began to focus once more.

"Never mind. Okay, after I draw, I'll make a run for the win!"

Me: Well, I'll have to make you all wait for the next part of this duel! Any idea what's with all the duel spirits? There will be hints in the future!

Drake:Continue to read this story please, and send in some reviews. We would also like a few follows and favorites, if you readers do not mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Okay, the wait is over! It's time for the second part of the kick start duel! I hope you all are as excited as I am!

Drake: Reader does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. He only owns his OCs and the plot.

Chapter Four

Obelisk Blue: 1300 LP

Ra Yellow: 4000 LP

Slifer Red: 3000 LP

Drake looked over the field, taking into account any abilities the monsters had and checked his hand as he drew. With his key card out, he could win with the right strategy. He grabbed a card, ready to play it.

"Okay, for my first move, I play the ability of my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. I can special summon one dragon monster from either my hand or my graveyard, and this time, it will be from my hand. I summon, Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 LV: 8)!"

The white beast roared as it landed, shaking the ground. Drake checked his hand again and grabbed another card. "Next, I summon Axe Dragonute (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200 LV: 4)." The smaller black dragon took form, humanoid in stature and wielding a double bladed axe. "Now, I'll begin my attack! My axe wielding dragon will strike Machina Sniper, Blue Eyes will attack Utopia, Red Eyes will destroy Cyber Dragon, and my Light Pulsar Dragon will vanquish Barbaros!"

Faith was quick to react to the onslaught for a shy person. "I'll play Utopia's ability again! He will stop the attack of Blue Eyes White Dragon with his Light Wing Shield ability by removing an overlay unit!" The remaining orb of light turned into a metal shield that stopped the dragon's attack, protecting her life points. "Next, I play my face down card, Book of Moon! I'll use its effect to switch Red Eyes to defense mode!"

The metal dragon returned to its original position, wings surrounding it like a shield. A third ring of light surrounded the Skilled Dark Magician on Alicia's field, and a fourth layer of the Tower of Babel lit up, and it began to crumble.

"Sorry, Faith," Alicia said. "Because you played the fourth spell since my trap was activated and put the fourth counter on, you take 3000 damage." The tower collapsed, falling in the direction of the Ra duo.

"I can't believe I forgot," Faith whined as the tower turned to light before hitting her.

Obelisk Blue: 1300 LP

Ra Yellow: 1000 LP

Slifer Red: 3000 LP

Drake nodded to Alicia in approval, and commenced his attack with his remaining two monsters. Barbaros and the mechanical sniper shattered, dealing more damage to the yellow team.

Obelisk Blue: 1300 LP

Ra Yellow: 0200 LP

Slifer Red: 3000 LP

"Now that Axe Dragonute has attacked, he is switched to defense mode and I'll end my turn." The black dragon knelt in front of Drake, holding the axe in a resting position as it switched modes.

Faith shut her eyes as she drew a card, unable to bear losing. As soon as the card was free of the deck, she looked and sighed in relief. "I'll play a card face down, and that'll end this turn."

Gwendolyn was the next to draw, and with excitement, she ripped the card out of the duel disk, grinning. "Okay, I'm ready to get this to the next level! I play Monster Reborn and summon Gilford the Lightning from my graveyard!" The warrior of energy cracked his knuckles as he took form, ready to attack. "Now, I'll attack the Skilled Dark Magician with Black Buster Soldier, and Utopia will say good bye with an attack from Gilford!"

Before either monster could move, Utopia shattered. "When Utopia has no overlay units and is attacked, he is destroyed immediately, and the monster that targeted him cannot attack," Faith explained. Gilford stood in place as his armored ally charged, ready to strike the magician.

"Sorry, but I play a face down," Drake's fellow Red countered. The card flipped up to reveal any duelist's nightmare, a Mirror Force trap card. "So, now all of your attack position monsters are destroyed."

The ten-year-old Obelisk Blue duelist watched as both of her monsters were destroyed by the trap. She made a pouting face and with a face down of her own, she ended, giving the play to Alicia.

"With a draw, I activate the ability of my monster. When Skilled Dark Magician has three spell counters on him, I can tribute him to special summon from my deck or hand a Dark Magician (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LV: 7), and that will be from my deck." The card slipped out of the deck and she grabbed it, allowing the deck to shuffle automatically.

The first magician reached up as he was tribute and pulled off the cloak to reveal his true self, a magician in a violet robe wielding a blue scepter. The Dark Magician floated just off the ground beside Endymion, ready to attack.

"This will be the end of the duel," Alicia said. "Dark Magician, attack Cyber Dragon! Endymion, destroy Excalibur!"

"Not so fast there," Xavier said. "I play a face down, Negate Attack! Thanks for playing that, Gwendolyn! Now the battle phase is over!"

Alicia frowned slightly but shrugged her shoulders, playing a face down monster and a face down card before ending. Axel was the next to go, and what he drew got a massive reaction from him.

"Just in time! I play the spell, Double Summon! Now, I first summon a monster, Stygian Security (ATK: 500 DEF: 300 LV: 1) and send Noisy Gnat (ATK: 700 DEF: 700 LV: 2) to the graveyard from my hand to raise the level of my security! And now, it's time for a tune up! I join together Stygian Security and Cyber Dragon to synchro summon Power Tool Dragon (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1900 LV: 7)!"

The new machine stood over the battle field, waiting for a command. "Next, I summon another tuner, Water Spirit (ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 LV: 1) for another synchro summon! I give rise to Life Stream Dragon (ATK: 3300 DEF: 3000 LV: 8)!"

The machine gained flesh as the water creature covered it, becoming an organic dragon. It blinked, and a rush of air passed over the field, and water covered the duel disks for the Yellow duelists.

"Because I synchro summoned successfully, our life points return to 4000," Axel explained.

Obelisk Blue: 1300 LP

Ra Yellow: 4000 LP

Slifer Red: 3000 LP

"Now, attack Excalibur, my dragon!" Life Stream Dragon roared and took flight, the tool-like projections on its arms glittering as it dove at the warrior. Xavier blinked, and his monster was gone, the dragon back in its original place.

Obelisk Blue: 0000 LP Lose

Ra Yellow: 4000 LP

Slifer Red: 3000 LP

_The boy is good in tight situations,_ Drake thought as it was turned over to him. He drew his next card and smirked, finally pulling the one he needed to win. "Final turn," he said, holding up the card to be displayed proudly.

The card was a Shrink spell card, ready to be used. "I play Shrink, and that halves the Life Stream Dragon's attack to, I believe, 1650 points, if my math is correct." The dragon was halved in size, smaller than even the Axe Dragonute which was switched to attack mode. "Now, I'll be quick and finish this duel. Blue Eyes White Dragon will attack Life Stream Dragon."

Axel took a step back as lightning burst from the white dragon's jaws and obliterated his monster.

Obelisk Blue: 0000 LP Lose

Ra Yellow: 2650 LP

Slifer Red: 3000 LP

"Next, for some torture, Axe Dragonute will follow up with a direct attack." In the blink of an eye, the dragon was in front of Axel, weapon raised, a merciless look on its scaled face. It brought down the blade, but before it struck, Drake spoke again. "Stop, that's enough. You'll kill the poor boy, spirit." Axe Dragonute nodded and returned to Drake's side, kneeling once more.

Obelisk Blue: 0000 LP Lose

Ra Yellow: 0650 LP

Slifer Red: 3000 LP

"Now, Light Pulsar Dragon, end this. Angelic Flare." A burst of light struck the entire field, and it was over, the monsters and card disappearing like the holograms.

Obelisk Blue: 0000 LP Lose

Ra Yellow: 0000 LP Lose

Slifer Red: 3000 LP Win

Drake simply walked back into the crowd of students as they watched in shock at the victory. Xavier had already shifted back in and was waiting towards the center for him.

"Thanks for beating that kid, Drake," he said, grinning.

"It was just another duel. He had talent, so he does have a right to be here. I'm surprised someone has a monster like that Life Stream Dragon. Though I shouldn't be."

A light clapping began with the chancellor, and quickly spread into an erupting audience. "A magnificent first duel," professor Sel called out. "This year seems to be for the Slifer!"

The few wearing red cheered at the statement. Glade took th stand next. "Well, now that the excitement is over, head to your dorms! It's obvious who goes where."

Me: And there you have it! The end of the kick start duel!

Drake: Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello again! I'm coming to you with the next chapter of Spirit Caller! Enjoy!

Drake: Reader does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, only his OCs and the plot.

Chapter Five

Drake waited in the lecture hall for the other duelists to arrive. He'd gotten settled in quickly, and classes were starting for the year. He was rather excited that his first class was strategy.

"Hey, you have this class as well? Why am I not surprised," Xavier said, sitting next to him.

"I should be saying the same about you. Have you found out if there is anyone I can find a challenge dueling yet?"

Xavier chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't know you wanted me to do that, sorry. I was actually getting to know my dorm mates. It's quite the number."

A few Obelisk Blue students walked in and waved to Xavier, sitting in the front row. A familiar figure entered a few seconds later, and Drake sighed as Xavier tried to get out of his seat and run to Faith, being held back by a single hand.

"Xavier, you must stop with your flirting problem. It is not good for the health of anyone that is already shy." Xavier tried harder to get up, resorting to petty begging. "I will not let you crush another girl, and that is final. Now stay siting and wait, class will start any second now."

Faith sat a few rows ahead of the two boys, amongst several other Ra students. The bell rang, and a cloud of smoke billowed from behind the desk in the front, a small woman coughing as she stepped through.

"I really need to practice that more," she coughed, smoke flying out of her mouth. A few students chuckled, only to fall silent as she glared at them all. "That's better. Now, welcome to Dueling Strategies 101. I am Professor Helga, the instructor for this course. Now, I assume you did all bring a deck, correct? If so, raise your hand. If you did not, a premade deck will be supplied for you to study."

Every last student in the room, minus Faith, raised their hand. All eyes turned to her, making her cower under a pile of textbooks, blushing.

"Now, now. There is no need to be embarrassed. It happens at least once to everyone in a single year. You are Faith, correct, not Alicia?"

"Y-Yes, that's m-me," the girl stuttered, slouching even more. Helga smiled and pulled a deck case from a pocket, throwing it with surprising accuracy. It bounced off of Xavier's head and off several desks, stopping right in front of Faith.

Several students clapped at the throw, Drake included. Xavier rubbed his forehead where a large box-shaped bruise was already forming.

"Since you all have a deck now, we will be having a duel to show the various strategies that can be used. As Faith is using a premade deck, she will be one of the duelists." Faith turned a deep shade of red as the professor motioned for her to get to the front of the room. The girl had luckily brought her duel disk, and activated it, placing the deck in the appropriate slot, shuffling it. "Now, I need a volunteer to be her opponent."

Xavier was jumping over desks within seconds, Drake unable to stop him in time. "That would be me," the African-American said, duel disk set and ready for action.

"That is quite some spirit, young man. Okay, everyone, pay close attention to all the cards they use! Begin!"

Both of the duelists drew five cards, and Faith took the first move, much like during the kick off duel.

Faith: 4000 LP

Xavier: 4000 LP

"I-I'll start by setting a monster, and then I p-play a card f-face down. That'll end my turn."

Xavier studied his hand as he drew, smirking. "I can get this done with quickly. I summon Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LV: 4) in attack mode! Because of his ability, I can special summon a level four or below monster in attack mode. The monster I choose is none other than my Wind-up Dog (ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 LV: 3)!"

The warrior and the mechanical dog appeared, watching Faith intently. Helga nodded in approval at the move, several whispers running through the lecture hall.

"Now, I'll end with two face downs." Faith gulped and drew, studying her hand again.

"I play the field spell, Sanctuary in the Sky." The entire room transformed into a large, Roman temple, a fountain just behind Helga, the other students watching from stone bleachers. "Next, I summon Zeradias, Herald of Heaven (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 LV: 4). If this field spell isn't active on the field, he would be destroyed due to his effect."

An angel that looked surprisingly like Xavier and the Warrior of Zera card in his deck floated just off the ground, a feathered spear in his right hand. "I'll attack Marauding Captain with Zeradias." The spear was through the warrior's chest before anyone could blink, and the monster shattered.

Xavier smirked, and everyone noticed that his life points didn't go down. "Sorry, but I played my face down, Defensive Draw. I don't take battle damage, and I get to draw a card. So I'm in the clear."

Faith blushed, realizing she hadn't thought of his face downs during her attack. "I'll end my turn, then."

The Obelisk duelist drew, still smiling. "Okay, so I'll start off by summoning a second Wind-up Dog. But these pooches won't be here much longer, as I'm overlaying them! Time to wind up your clocks, ladies and gentleman, as it's time for Wind-up Zenmaines (ATK: 1000 DEF: 2100 Rank: 3) to come out and play!"

The two dogs turned into orbs of light as a large, multicolored machine rose from the ground in defense mode. "Now, since I summoned him, I'll play another face down and that'll be all."

"Quite the move, Xavier," Helga said, interrupting the duel. "Can anyone tell me what the best move would be now? Anyone?"

"Just summon a more powerful monster and smash that toy," a Ra boy said. Drake sighed and stood.

"That is not correct, though you are right to a degree. That Zenmaines has an ability that, if he would be destroyed, one can remove an overlay unit instead. As a result, one card on the field would be destroyed. Just attacking would have the toy remain, and then Xavier would be able to destroy the powerful monster."

"Right on, buddy," Xavier called out, earning a few laughs.

Drake ignored his fellow duelist and continued. "The best strategy would either be finding a way to stop the effect, with a card such as Fiendish Chains, or remove the overlay units so the ability cannot activate, with cards such as Kurivolt and Overlay Eater."

"Very good, Mr. Johnson! That is exactly correct! You already are proving to be a powerful duelist, and one of the most intelligent at that."

Drake nodded in thanks and sat, the Ra boy he had outsmarted steaming, glaring back at him. Faith drew a card before she continued her turn. She shivered as all eyes were on her, but made her move nonetheless.

"I'll start by summoning Nova Summoner (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 LV: 4) in defense mode, then I'll switch Zeradias to defense as well. That's the end of my turn."

"Thanks, princess," Xavier said, winking. Several students burst into laughter, causing Faith to blush even more. Drake had to hold himself back with all of his willpower to not go and punch his friend upside the head. "I'll draw, and then I play The Warrior Returning Alive, and add Marauding Captain to my hand. I'll summon him, and with his effect, say hello to Moon Envoy (ATK: 1100 DEF: 1000 LV: 4)! But they won't be around very long."

"Here it comes," an Obelisk girl said.

"That Excalibur monster is really going to win this duel," one of the few Slifer duelists muttered. Xavier sighed and looked over to the talking students.

"Excalibur isn't my only rank four, you know. Now, let's give a round of applause for this guy! He's like the rising sun, a bright hope! I XYZ summon, Number 39: Utopia (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Rank: 4)!" The warrior glared at Faith, making her shiver with fright. "Yeah, I just wanted to use my ace in the first duel. This guy is more of a support for me. He'll be taking out that face down monster, Faith!"

Utopia slashed at the face down monster, but Drake had a feeling the monster would survive. Faith was using a fairy deck after all, so he had a pretty good guess. The card flipped up, and, just as he had thought, it was Marshmallon (ATK: 300 DEF: 500 LV: 3). The sword bounced off the monster and hit Xavier, dealing a thousand points of damage.

Faith: 4000 LP

Xavier: 3000 LP

"I was lucky it was him," Faith muttered. "Marshmallon cannot be destroyed by battle, so he can protect my life points for now."

"Nice move. I guess I'll end it there."

Faith took a deep breath and shut her eyes as she drew, and Drake managed to see something that even Xavier missed; a faint flash of light escaped the card, and Drake saw victory in that card. Faith saw the card herself and began.

"Okay, first, I'll tribute Zeradias for The Agent of Judgment- Saturn (ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 LV: 6) and then, I switch Nova Summoner to attack, and it will attack Utopia." The tiny monster self-destructed at the command, but the Ra girl took no damage due to her field spell. "Because Nova Summoner is a fairy, I take no damage from a battle involving it as long as The Sanctuary in The Sky is active. Also, with its effect, I can summon Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 LV: 5) from my deck when Nova Summoner is destroyed by battle."

The angelic centaur warrior stood beside Saturn, swords at ready. Faith threw a card facedown and ended her turn. Xavier drew and sighed at the draw.

"Looks like I'll just have to end this duel. I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy the field spell, and I'll follow up by summoning my look alike, the Warrior of Zera (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 LV: 4)!"

The room returned to normal, and the warrior took form in front of the African American, sword ready to strike. "Next, I play Crashbug Road. I choose my level four Warrior of Zera, so now we can both summon a monster of the same level from our hands! I'll go with Swallowtail Butterspy (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 LV: 4)."

Faith looked at her hand and chose the only level four she had. The card glowed, but did not flash, so Drake could tell that card would help bring out Xavier's loss. "I'll summon Victoria (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200 LV: 4)."

The two monsters, a human butterfly and a white haired woman, took form on their respective sides of the field. "Now say hello to my main monster! I overlay both my Butterspy and my warrior to form the overlay network! Remove yourself from your sheathe, Heroic Champion- Excalibur (ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Rank: 4)!" The warrior stood proudly once more, taking the lead in a triangle formed by the three XYZ monsters. The Wind Up monster was switched to attack mode, and it charged Marshmallon.

Xavier stopped his own attack by using the Moon Envoy overlay unit. Excalibur used both overlay units and slashed at Saturn, shattering the agent.

Faith: 1600 LP

Xavier: 3000 LP

"Next, I'll have Utopia take out that Parshath!" Faith shook her head, and a card activated from her hand. Drake was surprised to see a non-fairy take form on the field.

"I special summon Battle Fader (ATK: 300 DEF: 200 LV: 1) and end the battle phase! My life points are safe for now."

"I guess I'll just finish with a massive explosion, then! I sent a light and a dark to the graveyard after using them for effects, so now, it's time for the biggest member of my deck! Come forth, Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 LV: 8)! I had to banish monsters, but he is worth it!"

The shining knight stood just behind Xavier, watching everything carefully and waiting for a command. Faith drew and was shocked at the draw. "I'll tribute Battle Fader and Victoria to summon a powerful fairy! Light my way to victory, Splendid Venus (ATK: 2800 DEF: 1700 LV: 8)! All non-fairies lose 500 attack now, and that's not all! I'll play Magical Stone Excavation and by sending a card to the graveyard, I reclaim The Sanctuary in the Sky, which I activate!"

The temple surrounded everyone once more as Xavier's monsters lost strength, but not enough to get them down. "Next, I play Monster Reborn as well as Foolish Revival! To your field, I summon The Agent of Force- Mars (ATK: 0000 DEF: 0000 LV: 3) and to my side, I summon Saturn! Then, I play Creature Swap! I'll be giving up Marshmallon."

"I don't need Saturn, so take it back." The two monsters swapped places and Drake knew what was happening.

"Now that I have two Agents, I can do this! I summon, Master Hyperion (ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000 LV: 8)!"

The new monster rose, towering over everyone. Helga clapped in excitement, as a strategy had been formed and almost completed. "By banishing Nova Summoner in my graveyard, I target Marshmallon to be destroyed by Hyperion's ability! And then by banishing Victoria, I'll get rid of Utopia!" Two bursts of light struck the designated monsters, destroying them in a matter of seconds.

"I don't mind. I still have more life points and a face down." Xavier grinned, and Drake snickered, knowing his friend was going to lose for being so cocky.

"Saturn will attack Excalibur! Splendid Venus will follow up by taking out the envoy!" More lights flashed as the monsters were destroyed as well, leaving only the Wind Up Zenmaines on Xavier's field.

Faith: 1600 LP

Xavier: 1800 LP

"I can still win this fight at any time," Xavier said, but he was obviously beginning to get worried as sweat appeared on his brow.

"Now, Parshath attacks Zenmaines!" The knight charged and slashed a sword, but an overlay unit protected the toy, but not the duelist's life points.

Faith: 1600 LP

Xavier: 400 LP

"I'm not going to lose this duel! I can't play that face down like I wanted to, so I'll destroy Hyperion with my toy's ability!" Missiles shot from the Wind Up monster, and the solar fairy shattered. Drake noticed that Mars was flashing, and knew that it was time for the duel to end.

"That won't stop me. Mars, when I have more life points and the field spell is active, gains attack equal to the difference in our life points, just enough to win! Take out Zenmaines with Hammer of Mars!"

Mars charged, swinging a large hammer that destroyed the second overlay unit. The force released knocked Xavier back a little, and the monsters faded away, the duel officially over.

Faith: 1600 LP Win

Xavier: 0000 LP Lose

"I can't believe I lost," Xavier groaned, switching off his duel disk. Professor Helga was the only person to applaud the victory, most of the room in complete shock. "Good job with that deck, little lady."

Faith blushed again at the statement, quickly rushing back to her seat and hiding her face once more. Xavier returned to his spot next to Drake, only to get a fist upside his head.

"You shouldn't have messed with her or gotten cocky," Drake scolded as Xavier rubbed the quickly growing bump on the back of his head.

"You know I can't help it," he pleaded, only to have a wad of paper stuffed in his mouth.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to get an education, unlike you."

Me: And there you have it! The next chapter! So, send in any OCs! I'll be needing more over the next several chapters. Especially when I reach the midway point in about, twenty or so chapters!

Drake: A risky strategy was used today. Try and see if you can find where the risk was, and tell us. We'd love to see how readers think something is risky. And, wait, is there going to be some jerk from Ra with that smart mouth?

Me: Maybe, but I don't want to spoil anything!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Yes! I'm back with more of Spirit Callers! Enjoy, everyone!

Xavier: 'Sup! He doesn't own the card game known as Yu-Gi-Oh, aka Duel Monsters! He only owns his own OCs!

Drake: Don't steal my lines.

Me: Good heavens… Well, this is the first chapter with an OC someone sent in! The OC will be up against an OC I made that people will like more than Xavier, I think. So, have fun reading this chapter!

Chapter Six

It was the last class of the day in which Drake found his least favorite duelist, Alicia. She was sitting in the very front row, speaking with the Obelisk Blue teen Drake had dueled to get into Delta, Spencer. A few other faces were familiar as well, including the rowdy Blue girl that had teamed up with Xavier, Gwendolyn. A few Slifer duelists, very few to be more exact, were sitting towards the back of the room, speaking with one another.

Spencer looked up from his conversation with Alicia and shivered slightly at the sight of the boy that had crushed him. His jacket still had a burn from the duel. Drake made no motion to greet him or even speak, simply walking over to an area of empty seats on the far side.

"Coming through! Out of my way!" All eyes turned to the door way as people in the halls began to cry out in pain or surprise. A small shout sounded as a Slifer boy squeezed in, slipping and sliding a little on his stomach. Several Ra duelists burst into laughter, as did an Obelisk and a number of the Slifer group. "That hurt."

Another, older Slifer stepped in with ease, sighing as the first one stood and brushed himself off. Drake made a mental note to study them both, as the younger of the two was familiar for some unknown reason.

The younger duelist seemed to be both carefree and easily disturbed. His hair was deep chocolate brown, with several white flakes of what appeared to be dried sea salt in it. His skin was immensely tanned, coated in the white flakes. He wore the red jacket of the Slifer dorm around his waist, over a pair of blue swim trunks. With that, he wore sandals that were green and blue like the sleeveless shirt he wore. A pair of red goggles was around his neck. On his left arm was a duel disk shaped like a portion of a tribal sun tattoo, deck in the appropriate slot.

The older boy, on the other hand, was blonde. He had his blue eyes partially shut out of irritation with his friend, the lightly tanned skin pure white around his tightened lips. He wore a black shirt under his dorm jacket, along with white pants and sneakers. His duel disk was like the standard duel disk other academies gave students, but was black with orange and red flames painted on it. The deck was in place there as well. He seemed to radiate a fun-loving personality, with a serious side.

"Avio, must you always act as though you are late for class and run people over?" Avio Opal (age 13) took a deep breath and laughed a little, scratching the back of his head. A bell rang in Drake's mind, but he couldn't think of how he knew Avio.

"You need to loosen up, Xander. You know I'll end up falling asleep in class if I don't think I'm going to be late for everything!"

Xander Shade (age 17) sighed once again. He looked around for a seat and, spotting some near Drake, grabbed the younger boy's arm and dragged him over.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You are far too much trouble, and I hate having to deal with your silly attitude."

"You take that back!"

"You'll have to make me." The older Slifer pushed Avio into a seat and sat down beside him, eyeing Drake. An actual bell rang before either could even blink, and a door behind the front desk opened, a cloud of smoke flying out.

The professor, a rather muscular man with a bald head, stepped out of the room, shutting the door and waving a hand in front of his face. He coughed once or twice before he turned to the class. One look warned the small children and the teens that he was not one to joke or be messed with. He wore a long white coat, much like a chemist would, but the sleeves had been torn away, exposing the overly large arms. One girl covered her mouth so as not to get sick, but several others were obviously attracted. He was African American, much like Xavier, but he had hints of Mandarin, as his eyes were somewhat elongated.

"Good afternoon, students," he said, his voice quite young and making one of the swooned girls faint. He looked in the girl's direction for a moment before continuing. "I am Professor Johan Sin. Only refer to me as professor or Professor Sin. Nothing else. This is my class, Deck Balancing. It may not sound important, but it is far more important than you may believe. A balanced deck is the key to victory."

He snapped his fingers, and a panel opened up, revealing a silver duel disk in his desk with a deck inside. "Who would care to tag duel against me for a demonstration on how a balanced deck should work? I will allow someone to duel against me on their own, but that is not going to be easy."

"I'll take that chance." Xander stood, earning several whispers. Apparently, he had a record in the academy, but for what, no one seemed to make clear. Sin nodded, attaching the device to his arm as Xander went forward.

"Count me in!" Avio did a somersault from his seat, nearly kicking Drake in the face in the process. "I've been itching to get some action in having missed the kick start duel."

"So irresponsible," Xander sighed. All three duelists drew their starting hands, and a projector on the ceiling displayed the life points on the wall behind the desk.

"Let's go!"

Professor Sin: 4000 LP

Xander and Avio: 4000 LP

"I'll make the first move," Sin muttered as he drew. He wore a smirk, the draw obviously good. "I'll start by summoning Photon Crusher (ATK: 2000 DEF: 0 LV: 4) in attack mode." A warrior in white armor stood in front of him, completely covered in blue and white light. "Next, I play the spell Photon Lead. I can now special summon one level four or below monster from my hand, as long as it is of the light attribute. I'll summon a second Photon Crusher." A mirror version of the original rose beside the first. Being the same level, the choice to summon a xyz monster seemed obvious.

"Don't tell me you're going to do one of those first turn xyz summons, prof." Sin growled something under his breath as Avio burst into laughter.

"No dice, kid. I tribute my two Photon Crushers to summon a more powerful beast! With each having at least 2000 attack, I can tribute them to special summon one of my strongest monsters! Come forth, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 LV: 8)!" The warriors turned to dust at that moment. The dust glowed, rising up and swirling in a vortex. Several blue pieces of armor took form, and the dust turned into a pure blue light that joined the pieces together as a glowing dragon of monstrous proportions. A chest piece and gauntlets on both the arms and legs held its shape, and shining wings spread as it roared.

"This is so not good!"

"This is what you get for opening your big mouth, Avio. Luckily, as he took the first turn, he cannot attack. I'll go when he's done."

"I'll play one card face down, and that's the end of my turn." Xander drew a card and took his time studying his hand.

One card let out a small glow, drawing a smirk across his face. "Okay, I'll use you in a moment. First, I summon Totem Dragon (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000 LV: 3)." A serpent with small red wings, covered in yellow scales floated in front of him. A mask of sorts covered its face. "Next, I tribute it to summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300 LV: 10) in attack mode." The dragon grew into the metal monster in a flash, but Xander was not done. "Now, with my dragon's ability, I summon my own Galaxy Eyes in attack mode!" Another of the blue dragon shaped itself from thin air, roaring at the other version of itself. "Now, my Galaxy Eyes attacks yours, and I activate its ability! Both monsters are removed from play until the end phase, leaving you open to a direct attack!" Red Eyes roared, a black flame slamming into the professor.

Several people, with the exception of those like Spencer and Drake, were shocked when no change was made to the life points. Sin simply chuckled as he revealed the face down.

"I'm sorry, but that strategy won't work. I played the trap Waboku, so my monsters, if I had any, cannot be destroyed by battle, and I take no battle damage."

"I'll end with two cards face down, then, professor."

Me: Well, I'll continue this duel in the next chapter. But why does Drake feel he knows Avio? Any guesses? If you guess right, I'll make so, when I do interview chapters (yes, I will have those), the person to guess right will be a co-host for the first one!


End file.
